1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for retaining the end of a hose, conduit, or the like in a desired position relative to an associated support, such as a drain, receptacle, or the like. The invention particularly relates to a new and improved attachment or retaining clip for a drain hose of a washing machine which directs spent laundry liquid into a laundry tub or standpipe in a smooth and anti-splash manner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Most washing machines in use today automatically cycle through various operations until the articles to be cleaned are completely washed, rinsed, and partially dried. A typical washing machine includes a washing chamber or tub for receiving articles to be cleaned. Hot and/or cold water is introduced into the washing chamber from an outside source in a conventional manner. Washing solutions are added to the water. A motorized agitator churns the articles, thereby cleansing them from dirt, stains, etc. as is well known. Upon completion of the various washing, rinsing and spin cycles, the spent washing liquid is pumped from the chamber or tub through a drain conduit or hose into a stationary laundry tub or drain. The laundry tub or drain is, in turn, connected to the household sewage system.
In the past, hoses used for transporting spent laundry liquid from a washer to a laundry tub, drain or other type of receptacle have been fabricated from rubber or soft flexible synthetics which can be permanently formed into desirable configurations. However, this type of hose is susceptible to kinking, particularly if used in an environment requiring multiple and/or tight radius bends. More recently, lightweight corrugated flexible hoses fabricated from plastic materials have been made available for waste disposing connections. Such hoses have favorable anti-kink characteristics since they are relatively stiff and are capable of being bent to a desired drain configuration.
Drain hoses used for residential and commercial washing machine applications must be capable of carrying a relatively large volume of water. Such volume, even at relatively low pressure, tends to straighten out the hose so that it takes on a substantially elongated shape. Thus, if the drain hose is not securely fastened to the laundry tub or other structure, the drain hose can kick back causing the spent washing liquid to splash or spill over onto the floor.
This is obviously undesirable since significant repair costs may be incurred as a result of water damage.
Special fittings have been previously developed in order to prevent such splashing and spill over. For example, several early devices, which include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,098,141, 1,439,031, 1,803,529, 2,611,568, 2,671,626 and 3,220,680, employ wire assemblies for retaining a hose in a desired curve over a vertical support. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,519 and 4,163,457 disclose more complex wire assemblies adapted to bend a hose and secure it to a support structure. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,923 teaches use of a section of toroid through which an end of a flexible hose is passed.
The foregoing devices have not proven completely effective in preventing discarded water from splashing or spilling over. In addition, and while the above noted prior devices have helped to minimize such occurrences, they are complex and relatively expensive to manufacture. Thus, a need exists to provide a simple and inexpensive retainer or clip for a drain hose of the type typically associated with a washing machine which will direct spent laundry liquid into a laundry tub, drain, or standpipe in a smooth and anti-splash manner.
A new and improved device is advantageously provided for securing a drain hose to an adjacent structure which meets the foregoing needs.
In accordance with one exemplary embodiment of the invention, an anti-splash hose retainer includes a hollow body portion having first and second ends. The hollow body portion defines a hose receiving passage. A hook member is operatively connected to an outer surface of the hollow body portion adjacent the first end. The hook member is adapted to secure the hose retainer to an upwardly extending sidewall of a drain receptacle. In the preferred construction, the body portion is cylindrical. The internal cross-sectional dimensions of the body portion are greater than or equal to the outside diameter of an associated drain hose.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the invention, the hook member is substantially S-shaped, having a first end operatively connected to the outer surface of the body portion and a second free end.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a system for washing articles includes a washing chamber enclosed by a front wall, a back wall, and opposed side walls. A waste water receptacle is disposed adjacent the washing chamber. A drain hose includes a first end operatively connected to the back wall and a second free end disposed within the waste water receptacle. An anti-splash hose retainer secures the second free end of the drain hose to the waste water receptacle such that waste water drains through the drain hose from the washing chamber into the waste water receptacle in an anti-splash manner.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the invention, the anti-splash hose retainer includes a hollow body portion having a first end and a second end where the hollow body portion defines a hose receiving passage. A hook member is attached to an outer surface of the hollow body portion adjacent the first end, which secures the anti-splash hose retainer to a side wall of the waste water receptacle.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an anti-splash hose retainer includes a hollow body portion having first and second spaced apart ends, where the hollow body portion defines a hose receiving passage. The hose retainer includes a hook member on the outer surface of the body portion adjacent the first end. The hook member is adapted to secure the body portion to an upwardly extending side wall of a drain receptacle. The hook member includes a first terminal end operatively connected to the outer surface of the body portion and a second free terminal end spaced longitudinally along the body portion from the first terminal it end.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the invention, the hook member has a generally S-shaped conformation.
One advantage of the invention is the provision of a retainer or clip that is operatively connected to a drain hose and is capable of directing spent laundry fluid into a laundry tub in a clean and anti-splash manner.
Another advantage of the invention resides in the provision of a retainer or clip, which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, for effectively directing spent laundry fluid into a laundry tub.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.